Episode 10 (Meteor Garden)
Episode 10 (第10集), also titled "Chapter 10" (Chapter 拾), is the tenth episode of the series, Meteor Garden. The episode first aired on June 14, 2001 in Taiwan. It was followed by episode eleven on June 21. The episode introduces Christine Ke as He Yuan Zi, Dao Ming Si's fiancée. Seeing how serious Si is about Dong Shan Cai, his mother begins to carry out her plans to separate them. She attempts to bribe Shan Cai with money. When that fails, she arranges Si's engagement to He Yuan Zi. Plot At Dao Ming Si's birthday party, his mother forces Dong Shan Cai to play the piano in order to embarrass her. Shan Cai angrily bangs on the piano, before launching into a song and telling a story with it. It becomes clear that she is not a heiress and Si's mother demands that she leaves. However, Si grabs Shan Cai's hand and runs away from the party, while the F3 distract his mother. They spend most of the night talking and asking each other questions about their relationship. Si's stomach growls and Shan Cai finally gives him her present, cookies made to resemble his face. Meanwhile, Si's mother receives information about Shan Cai and decides to carry out a plan. In the morning, Si's mother visits Shan Cai's home. She offers ten million dollars to Shan Cai, if she promises to leave Si alone. Shan Cai's mother dumps flour on her head and tells her that do not need the money. After Si's mother leaves, Shan Cai praises her mother for turning down the money. To Shan Cai's disappointment, her mother asks her to marry Si so they can get all of their money instead. The F3 later warn Si that his mother is likely going to try to break them up. Shan Cai is at work when Si's mother sends her secretary to escort her. At the same time, Si is accosted by his mother's bodyguards. The secretary brings Shan Cai to a fancy dinner, where Si and his mother are sitting around a table. A young girl, He Yuan Zi is then forced into the room. Si's mother introduces her son to his fiancée as her parents walk into the room. Once they notice Shan Cai, Si's mother asks her if everything is clear to her now, which she replies, "I understand." Si flees the room, intending to grab Shan Cai's hand, but accidentally grabs Xiao Zi's instead. He gets far away before realizing his mistake. Mad at Si, Xiao Zi jumps on his back and bites his ear. He throws her off and leaves her on the sidewalk with no shoes. Shan Cai returns to her job and refuses to answers Si's calls. Shan Cai, misunderstanding the situation, thinks that Si already knows Xiao Zi. She angrily yells at him about it. Xiao Zi visits Ying De and recognizes Shan Cai from the night before. At the same moment, Si walks up and tells Xiao Zi that "the engagement is off". However, she refuses to give up and begins to annoy Si to a point that Xi Men and Mei Zuo ask Shan Cai to take her away. The two girls go shopping and Xiao Zi asks for advice regarding Si. Shan Cai thinks she is rude at first, but gradually warms to her personality. They agree to be friends, and Xiao Zi kindly gives Shan Cai an outfit she saw her looking at earlier. Si waits for Shan Cai at her home. He tries to tell her that he will never see Xiao Zi again. However, Shan Cai feels conflicted after spending the day with her. She starts to list the pros of a relationship with Xiao Zi and the cons of their own relationship. On impulse, Si slaps her and leaves. He later realizes that their relationship may really be over now. To help Si, Xi Men and Mei Zuo decide to seduce Xiao Zi. They take her on a date together, but she sees through their scheme. She subjects them to roller coasters and annoyingly changes her mind several times. Meanwhile, Si's mother talks with Hua Ze Lei about Si and Shan Cai. Cast and characters Other *Dao Ming Cheng *Teng Tang Jing Guest roles *Kang Kai (He Yuan Zi's father) *Lin Pei Jun (He Yuan Zi's mother) *Peng Wei Hua (Yu Tian) Notes *Episode 10 covers chapters ninety-nine to one hundred and seven of the manga. See also Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Meteor Garden Category:Meteor Garden episodes